Letter
by nikkinor
Summary: Gibbs gets a letter from a special person.first try, short story. Chapter 4 is here...
1. Gibbs POV

Disclaimer: non of it is mine, but Ariona is.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction story, hope you like it, please review, but be nice, love to know what you think.  
  
Gibbs walks into the bullpen, two cups of coffee in his hand. Tired from the night before, another nights rest under his boat.  
He sits at his desk as he pops the lid of the first cup of coffee and takes a large gulp, all he could think about was how good it tasted that morning, just the way he liked it.   
He looked through the mail on his desk, a medium sized envelope at the end of the stack grabs his attention, no return address on the front or back.  
He opens the envelope pulling out four items, three pieces of notebook paper and one card: Happy birthday to the greatest dad of all time.   
It said on the front, he opened the card:   
You mean more to me to me than you will ever know.   
More than the air that keeps me alive.   
More than the sun that keeps me warm.   
Because your smile keeps me alive.   
And your love keeps me warm.   
The signature read:   
I love you so much daddy, Don't get yourself hurt on your birthday. Happy birthday. Love ya. Ariona.   
He read through the letters that were in the envelope, at the end of reading the last part of the letters a single tear trickled down his cheek.  
He quickly wiped the tear off his face, glad that no one was at the office this early in the morning. He set the letters in the first drawer of his desk, taking one last look at the card before putting it in the drawer.   
"I love you to Arin." he said as if to answer a question.  
  
END 


	2. Kates POV

A/N: This is my first fanfiction story, hope you like it, please review, but be nice, love to know what you think.  
  
Kate walked onto the elevator as she opens the candy bar she got at the vending machine down stairs.   
The elevator "pinged" as the doors opened, she wondered if anyone was in the office yet.   
She rounded the corner of the filing room and saw Gibbs sitting at his desk.   
What was that, no it couldn't be, it was a tear.   
She couldn't believe her eyes, Gibbs crying, she watched him quickly wipe the lone tear away.   
She stepped around the corner so that he couldn't see her.   
She wondered what he was crying about, a case, no he wouldn't cry about a case.   
She slowly looked around the corner of the filing room, Gibbs was putting some paper in his desk drawer, maybe it was the thing that made him cry, he took a card off his desk with the other papers. "I love you to Arin." he said as he closed the drawer.   
Kate hides behind the corner, what was he talking about, who is Arin, so many questions running through her head.   
She looked around the corner again to see if Gibbs was still there, he stood up and walked to the elevator.   
She waited until the elevator doors closed, then she walked to his desk.   
She stopped before opening the desk drawer, should she really look at his stuff, should she really go through his desk?  
  
END 


	3. Happy birthday Jethro

A/N: First I want to say sorry for the junk (my MS word program was messing up) but it should be fixed now, hopefully. It took me a longer time to write this one (to many things in my head at one time) I'm working on another story (coming soon to select theaters) Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Gibbs walked onto the elevator as the two large doors opened.  
He was starving, no dinner the night before and no breakfast that morning.  
He had his coffee, but that wasn't going to fill him up.   
He walked off the elevator, his stomach started to growl at him.  
The vending machine was just down the hall, he knew that none of what was in it would fill him up, but he had to eat something.   
As he looked through the items in the machine his stomach started to growl at him again.  
He shoved in some money, pressed a few buttons and opened a bag of nuts.   
He quickly shoved some of the nut into his mouth, his stomach stopped growling at him.   
They might not taste that great, but he would have eaten anything at the time.  
He started walking back to the elevator, he stopped and looked at his watch, 0630, he wondered if she would be awake yet.   
He pulled out his cell phone and hit a few numbers.   
"Ring", "Ring", "Ring", the answering machine picked up, he hung up before leaving a massage. He started walking to the elevator again, taking a handful of nuts out of the bag, and shoving them in his mouth as he walks onto the elevator.   
It "pinged" as it hit his floor.   
Kate was sitting at her desk looking at something, she quickly put it away as he came closer to her.   
"Morning Kate." he said as he passed by her desk and sat down at his own.   
Just as he was about to take a sip of his coffee his phone rang.   
"Gibbs" he answered.   
"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Jethro. Happy birthday to you." came the voice on the other side.   
"Hey." he says a smile on his face.   
"Did you get your present?" the voice asks.   
"A card and letters." he answered back.   
"There's more." the voice says happily.   
"Oh great, is it something that will give me a heart attack?" he asks.   
"Hopefully not, what did you want?"  
"Just to say thank you, to hear your voice."   
"That's sweet, Andy says hi to."   
"Is Andy only talking to you to you now?"   
"Well he'd talk to you if he wasn't at work all the time."   
"Well I need to get back to work, I'll take to you later Arin, bye"  
"Love ya, bye."  
  
END  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 coming soon. 


	4. Should I Do It

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post the fourth chapter (grownded form the internet for a week thats why), hope you like it, lot of thought went into this one (you know that whole week of thought), I love all the reviews I got, they just make my day, hope you enjoy.  
  
Pairing: little bit of KIBBS (I love TATE to but this story just wanted to be a KIBBS)  
  
Disclamer: None of its mine but Arin is.  
  
Kate pawsed for a moment, should she really look at his stuff, should she really go through his desk.   
She takes a deap breath and walks away from his desk, and sits down at her own.   
She still wonded what it was, she pulled out her sketch book and started to draw a picture. When she was done she loooked at her work, it was Gibbs looking down at something, a small tear on his cheek, the way she had seen him that morning.  
She admired her work for a minute, she thought this one really looked like him this time.   
Looking back at the empty desk, she thought 'he would never know I went through it, I'd put eveything back were I found it, he would never know.'   
Then she thought about Gibbs.   
'I wouldn't like it if someone looked through my stuff, I might shoot someone if they went through my desk.'   
So she decided then not to look through his stuff, if he wanted to tell her what it was he would. She looked back at the picture she had drawn, it made her feel sad, that something, or someone, had made him cry, something she had never seen him do.   
She sat there for a minute, just staring at the picture, the picture that made her feel sad, but made her feel mad at the same time.   
The "Ping" of the elevator brought her out of her daze.   
She heard foot steps coming torwds her, she quickly closed the sketch pad as the person came closer.   
"Morning Kate." came Gibbs' voice as he passed by her desk and sat at his own desk.   
She just smiled at him not sure what to say.   
His phone rang just as he sat down.  
"Gibbs." he said.   
She couldn't tell what the other person was saying, but she could tell it was a woman.   
"Hey." he said with a smile on his face.   
The woman says something else.   
"A card and letters." Gibbs aswers.   
She could allmost tell what the woman was saying this time, "Theres more."   
"Oh great, is it something thats going to give me a heart attack?" he asks.   
She couldn't tell what the woman was saying this time, but it put a smile on Gibbs' face again. "Just to say thank you, hear your voice." he replied.   
She still couldn't tell what she was saying.   
"Is Andy only talking to you know?" he asked.  
'Whos Andy?' she wondered.   
"Well I need to get back to work, I'll talk to you later Arin, bye."   
'Arin again?' this time she could defanetly tell what she was saying.   
"Love ya, bye."   
'Love ya.' the words rang in her ears, a streak of jelasy ran through her body.  
  
END  
  
A/N: Should I end the story hear, please tell me, if you want me to keep writing please give me some ideas(I really can't think of anythink else to add to this story, my sister is no help, shes who I go to if I need help write or finishing a story). PLEASE REVIEW, I want to know what you readers think of my story. 


End file.
